When Childhood Friends Battle
by iCumFawked
Summary: Ryuki, Yuuno, Rin and Yukio want to celebrate Roza's exorcist graduation. But it's destroyed when a certain purple haired demon pops up and decides to battle with the Okumuras. Yuuno steps up to the plate and lets himself alone fight his friend. When he nearly dies of blood loss, he's taken to the hospital to heal. Will Yuuno forgive his childhood friend for what she did? M-Gore


A/N: This won't be in Twins Of Princes (Please read it or read my profile or Naru-Chan-998 because you won't understand the people in my story. I just don't have Klara's bio on my profile yet from being lazy) because the original idea will be in Divided (Again, look up Cat-Tastic-Luv for the story, she's an awesome writer while I suck ass xD). But I had asked if I could write my own way of what's going to happen in this one-shot. She liked some of the ideas and had some of her own that will also be in here since she asked me if I could put it in there. This contains M-Preg because of the kids and some yaoi/yuri. Don't like? Don't read :3

_YukiRin_

_RyuYuuno_

_KiraRoza_

* * *

Ryuki and Yuuno were walking around with their kids and their new adoptive daughter, Roza, also Kira's girlfriend. It was February, a certain demon's birthday was just tomorrow, but since she was not around anymore due to siding with Satan, it really saddened Yuuno that his childhood friend was not around anymore. The brunette gripped his brother's hand tightly and nuzzled against his forearm.

Scarlet eyes looked at her new parents while she held tighter onto her girlfriend's hand. Kira looked down at her lover and let go of her hand then wrapped her arm around the small frame, kissing the top of her head. Klara and Kira's twin brother, Mikhail were right next to them, Klara carrying her older brother piggy back. The middle child rested his head against his sister's shoulder, feeling him bounce as if he were on a trotting horse. His ivory strands of hair mixed with his sister's very pale blue hair and his golden eyes were staring at his parents' back.

"Hey mom?"

Yuuno looked back, "Yes?"

The demon puffed out his cheeks, "I hate being a pest, but how much longer?"

The brunette smiled, "We should be there soon, getting tired?"

Mikhail shook his head, "No." he looked down at his sister and she just shook her head. The elder demon huffed and placed his forehead on the youngest's shoulder. His slit pupils grew slightly from the darkness of his sister's shirt and his thick hair covering his face. The male heard a quiet voice.

"Nii-san, we're here."

The ivory haired male looked up and saw an old park they'd always go to when they were younger. The youngest child crouched down and placed his brother down. Mikhail hopped off of his sister and fixed her sweatshirt so she wouldn't get _too_ cold. Being responsible, the younger twin wrapped his scarf around his and his sister's neck, knowing how sensitive his sister is to being out in the cold from being a summer baby.

"Thank you…"

Mikhail smiled while putting his hood up over his head. Kira looked back at her twin and little sister and read the text of their shirt since she couldn't on the way to the park. Her sister had her normal black 'Hug Me' sweatshirt on while her brother had a vest on with a sweatshirt under. The vest was red and read 'Have Faith In Me' while his sweatshirt was black and white striped. The oldest child smiled, knowing the song that he and his mother would listen too, Kira would even catch her girlfriend humming the song sometimes. The ivory haired girl wrapped her own striped scarf around her and her lover.

"Come on, over here."

The quartet looked over at their parents and ran after them since they were almost up a high hill that led to a dogwood tree that the Okumuras always loved and Kira would always bring Roza to the tree when the girl was only six. Once everyone was at the top there were two people that looked exactly like Ryuki and Yuuno, except for the eyes and height.

There was a snap.

Confetti rained down on everyone and the four brunettes cheered.

"Congratulations, Roza!"

Said girl jumped slightly and crimson eyes widened, "W-what's this…?"

Yuuno smiled, "A little congratulations on becoming an exorcist and your class being a Tamer. We're really happy for you and how far you've come to become one!"

Kira hugged her girlfriend tightly and gave a peck on her cheek, "I'm so proud that my wittle Rose made it~!"

Roza blushed at the nickname her lover gave her, "K-Kira…you're suffocating me…"

The tall female placed the ivory haired girl down and gave another peck on her cheek. The younger demon huffed and fixed her bangs, which were now in the way of seeing her new family. Before the half-breed could be suffocated by more hugs, there was a small cackle which very few people knew. Ryuki, Yuuno, Rin and Yukio scanned their eyes around the park, looking for a certain purple haired demon.

Before Ryuki could holler out, there was a scream from his son. All blue eyes looked quickly over to the small demon and saw him in the snow with blood staining the ground. Everyone grabbed their weapons and Klara went to her brother and checked out the wound. It was obvious it was a punch to the face.

"Fuck…I think she broke my nose…"

The middle child sat up and repositioned his nose with a crack, making his sister flinch from the noise.

Kira and Yukio loaded their guns with Holy water bullets, recommended by the male and cocked their guns.

"Engulf Hell's Flames."

As Ryuki and Yuuno unsheathed their swords, Rin's sword came out of his breast plate with a very bright aquamarine glow. Soon, all three boys had their swords out and were engulfed by bright indigo flames. Mikhail and Klara grabbed their demon swords and undid them, though they didn't burst into flames like their parents and grandmother. Roza grabbed her bow and loaded it with an arrow, washed in Holy water from her transforming the snow into one of a demon's hatred weapon. (_A/N: Roza is like a water bender, chosen by Cat-Tastic ofc bec it is her character, which is explained in my Author's Note in the beginning if you guys didn't read it, but yeah, just letting you know xD)_

Soon, the demon showed herself and she was clothed in fishnets like when Ryuki and her had fought. The purple haired demon walked up to the demon's with a sly smirk spread across her face. He bangs over lapsed one of her crooked, forest green eyes. Her ears were lengthened out like they were when she first went berserk after losing her girlfriend, Gala. Yuuno took notice of the choppy, uneven, short hair and _swore_ he caught a glimpse of something on the crook of his friend's neck. Before anyone could do _anything_, Mitzi grabbed Kira and jumped back from the family and held the demon's gun in her hands and pointed it to her victim's head. Kira trembled and breathed heavily.

Yuuno hollered, "Mitzi! Don't!"

The demon cackled, "Why not, Yuu-chan?"

Said boy narrowed his eyes, "You know very well _why_ I don't want you to. If you want someone to fight with, please, fight with me…"

Cyan eyes widened as Ryuki gripped his lover's shoulder, "Yuuno!"

The brunette slapped his brother's hand away and walked towards the demon and stopped halfway between his family and his friend.

"Drop my daughter, and fight me."

"Mom-."

"Be quiet!"

Yuuno was now glaring, "Fucking drop her, you have a different opponent."

The demon cackled and threw the Dragoon away from her, "You sure you wanna fight me, Yuu-chan? I've been told I'm quite strong!"

Sapphire orbs widened as his friend went at him. The Knight jumped and landed behind her. Yuuno moved his head, left and right from Mitzi throwing her scythe at him. The Earth Princess went from an above shot since the brunette still wasn't looking. The twins and Klara hid themselves in their father while Roza huddled up in front of Yukio and Rin as she hid her eyes from fright. Yuuno moved out of the way quickly, leaving Mitzi to fall on her back.

Mitzi looked up at her fighter and saw him with a gentle smile on his face. The princess took it offensive and grabbed her scythe quickly and went at the brunette again. Azure eyes widened before he did a cartwheel and flipped himself back on his feet.

"Stop being a coward you bastard!"

The Doctor looked at his friend with a frown, "Mitz-! Ack!"

"Yuuno!"

Said man gripped his side from the gash in his stomach as the twins and Klara hid themselves more and Roza immediately turned herself with tears running down her face. As much as Ryuki would love to turn around because he can't fucking _stand_ to see his lover get hurt, he couldn't move at all, his legs were completely paralyzed and all he could do was watch and hold on tightly to hiding kids.

Yuuno flailed his legs as the tall female held him high up in the air with her clawed hands. The brunette _swore_ he saw a golden eye when her bangs moved slightly to reveal some part of her eye. The short male tried gasping for air, nothing came in, instead -AB blood spilled from the younger's throat from the eggplant nails digging into the brunette's flesh. Ocean blue orbs went hazy and soon one of his eyes was scratched at before he was slammed down in the snow, staining it with blood. Mitzi shoved her leather boot, covered in an overlay of black fishnets, into the brunette's temple. Yuuno whaled out in pain and looked up, his vision red from the blood and saw the girl snarling at him.

The younger smiled weakly, "Mitzi…"

Said girl glared.

The Knight chuckled, "I'm no coward…I just know better than to fight my friend. Mitzi, you're still my sister…even if you kill me from blood loss…I'd die, knowing you were always a sister to me…you're my first friend ever, Mitzi…"

Yuuno smiled one more time before he had passed out in the snow, blood encircling his head. The demon looked at her passed out friend and felt tears run down her flesh, both eyes were now green and soon, the demon dropped to her knees and placed a clawed hand to the demon's face.

"Yuu-chan…"

The princess shook her head from crying. She lifted her head up, screaming at the Heavens above her.

"YUUNO!"

With the demon's scream, the ground started cracking, but soon, Roza water bended the earthquake to repair the earth. The purple haired demon got up and ran from the scene, leaving a still unconscious, probably _dead_ Yuuno in the blood stained snow. Everyone ran over to the brunette and Yukio immediately turned him over to get a closer looked at his son while Klara undid her mother's long snow coat. The young demon placed her head against his chest and heard a faint beating of the organ still pumping blood…slowly. Klara grabbed the brunette's hand in took off his gloves and pulled down his sleeve to get a pulse. Yukio tried his best to cover his son's bleeding eye while his scarf covered his bleeding neck.

"Shit…"

Klara looked up at her grandfather, "Uncle, his pulse and heartbeat is faint…we _need_ an ambulance or someone who can get him to the hospital quickly!"

After the Dragoon finished her sentence, Kuro, a Cat Sith and Rin's familiar grew until he was _very_ large.

"_Yukio, let's go!"_

Said man put his son up on the laying down Kuro first and hopped on.

"You guys get to the hospital as well!"

The family nodded and started running with Rin screaming for him to be careful. The younger twin nodded and let the demon take him to the hospital while he held his son tightly in his arms.

"Please, Yuuno…please…just please don't die…"

The brunette buried his face in his son's chest, trying to give him all the warmth he could.

"Please…"

* * *

A nurse walked up to Yukio and looked at him, "You can go see him now…he's still asleep, but doctors are allowing visitors. He's on the third floor, east wing, room 602."

The brunette smiled, "Thank you so much."

The nurse smiled and walked away. The exorcist turned over to his sleeping, tear-stained family and shook them up. All eyes opened and saw the brunette standing up.

"Do you all want to keep sleeping or go check up on him?"

Everyone stood up immediately, "Come on."

The brunette lead the way all the way to the elevator and everyone filed in. Yukio clicked the third floor and let the doors close. There was a tug on his sleeve. The half-breed turned to face his son's adoptive daughter.

"Is…is he awake…?"

Yukio shook his head, "They said he's still sleeping."

The young demon nodded and hugged the elder's waist, "Thank you for bringing him here so quickly…I know him and my mother were close, which made him family to me…and him being my adoptive mother is just even more family…so thank you, Yukio…"

Said man smiled and kissed the top of the crisp white hair, "He's my son, Roza, there's no reason why I _would_ leave him with a slim chance of living in the freezing cold."

The teenager nodded and dropped her grip on the brunette when there was a ding on the elevator. The doors slid open and everyone filed out, still following Yukio. The brunette looked on his left, knowing the even numbers were there and looked for his son's room. Everyone walked into the room after Yukio saw the room number and walked in. Ryuki was right after Yukio to see his brother. Salty tears immediately fell from the demon's eyes. The brunette was so pale, he looked like a ghost. He was bandaged on the neck and eye from what the Knight could see, though there was probably more.

"Yuuno…"

Before the demon could break down on his knees, he was grabbed by his father tightly. The brunette carded wet cerulean hair and had his own tears falling. Ryuki gripped his father's coat and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yuuno…!"

"Shhh…Ryuki, I know…I'm so sorry…"

"I'll fucking kill her!"

* * *

Yuuno stirred in his sheets and opened his very tired sapphire eyes. The demon placed a hand on his left eye when the one wouldn't open. There was a bandage over his eye. The brunette huffed and sat up, probably in his dorm.

To Yuuno's surprise, he was in a hospital. His family was sleeping except a specific purple haired demon.

"Good to see you're awake…"

The brunette cocked his head to the side a bit, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled, "Everyone thought you had a slim chance or no chance at all to living…"

Sapphire eyes wondered to his pale hands, "Well, I am alive…so, I guess I proved people wrong…"

"Listen, Yuuno…the way Mitzi acted…"

The brunette smiled, "Satan, right?"

The demon jumped, "How'd you…?"

The spotty boy pointed to his glasses. He honestly couldn't see _shit_ without them at the moment. The demon handed him his glasses and Yuuno put them on so he could at _least_ see out of his right eye.

"I sort of saw Mitzi's right eye, that's always covered by her bangs now, and I swore I saw it was yellow like Satan's and not her beautiful green ones. But there's most likely more, isn't there Mephisto?"

Said man nodded, "Yes…Mitzi has this mark on the crook of her neck, and I'm pretty sure you saw it too…it sort of looks like the Devil Worshipper's Star…there are some differences though, little ones no one would ever notice though…she was branded by that mark when she was younger by Satan. So, I guess you could say she is his puppet. She does everything he asks of her and succeeds."

The brunette nodded, "I was wondering what it was before we fought…"

"Yuuno…"

Said man looked at Mephisto, "Yes?"

Violet gloved hands balled into fists, "Do…do you hate Mitzi now?"

Yuuno suppressed a chuckle, which caused the demon to look up in confusion.

"What?"

Once the younger male had calmed himself, he looked at his friend's father with a smile.

"I don't hate Mitzi, Mephisto. She'll always be a friend to me…I don't care how many wounds I'll suffer from her…" He stopped and looked at his brother and parents, "Because I know it's not her fault…I'll forgive her everytime."

Tears started at Mephisto's tear duct. The male was one to never cry from these kind of things. The chairman grabbed something from his pocket and turned his attention back to the younger man.

The demon smiled, "Give me your hand."

Yuuno looked at Mephisto at first but stuck out a shaking hand. The violet haired demon placed a gloved fist in the Knight's hand and dropped something in the small hand.

The brunette opened his hand once it was in his lap and saw a golden hoop earring that he saw on a specific demon all the time.

"Where'd you…?"

Mephisto smiled, "After your guys' little battle…I found it in the snow. I guess it was loose and it fell out without her knowing. Keep it."

A sapphire eye wondered up to lock with forest green ones, "T-thank you…"

The chairman nodded, "Get some sleep."

The brunette nodded and placed the earring on the desk and huddled up under the blankets he had. He had his brother right in front of him, sleeping in a chair just as everyone else was. Yuuno smiled and grabbed his brother's hand to hold it, wanting to see his reaction in the morning to it.

* * *

Everyone was awake except for Ryuki and Yuuno.

Well, everyone _thought_ Yuuno was asleep while the elder twin was actually asleep. He really wanted to wait until his brother woke up. Just as the younger's wish was answered, Yukio walked over to his son, he smiled at Yuuno holding the limp hand in his hand.

"Ryuki…come on, wake up."

Dull cyan eyes opened, half lidded from sleep. Ryuki rubbed his eyes and looked directly in front of him and at his brother. He felt something holding his hand and so he looked down. He saw his brother had laced their fingers together, which made the brunette smile.

"Yuuno…"

The brunette smiled on the inside.

"I know you're awake."

The brunette scrunched up his nose, "Well, fuck."

The sapphire eye opened and Yuuno sat up. Rin looked amazed at his son. He's usually able to seek out when someone is fake sleeping; he's caught his sons doing that and their children as well. Yuuno scratched the back of his head and yawned from not making any movement, as much as he loved to, but he didn't. Before Ryuki could move around, he felt a tug on his arm. The Knight looked down at his brother and saw a pouting look on his face. A smile crept up onto the elder's face, knowing what the brunette wanted. Ryuki bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his lover, receiving a hug around his hips after he stood up straight again.

The smaller male whispered, "I love you…"

The brunette smiled, "I love you too."

Ryuki leaned down to kiss his brother's forehead and receive a real hug from his lover.

"Ryuki, do you want to stay here? The kids are getting hungry."

The taller male looked back his father, "Yeah, I'll stay here."

Yukio nodded, "I'll pick you up something."

The brunette smiled, "Thank you."

Once the family had left, leaving the twins alone, a nurse had walked in.

"Good morning. Glad to see you're awake, Yuuno."

Said man smiled, "Good morning."

The nurse walked over the heart monitor and the stand holding a bag of empty blood in it.

"You're lucky someone was able to donate blood for you, since your blood type is –AB, it's rare and we didn't have enough."

The brunette knitted his brows, "Who donated blood?"

Yuuno thought he was the only one with –AB blood. His brother had –B, all of his children had +A, his mother had –A, and his father had +O…so who was the one who donated blood?

"One of your daughters I believe that's who she was. She just left with your family. White hair, red eyes, she was holding hands with one of your other daughters that had curly white hair, yellow eyes and she was really tall."

The brunette jumped, "Roza?"

The nurse smiled, "Yes, did you not know her blood type?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No…she's not my _real_ daughter…she's an adoptive and I've only had her for little time."

The woman smiled, "Ah, all right, well you're still very lucky to have her. If it weren't for her, you probably wouldn't have made it from all the blood loss."

The brunette smiled, "Well, I guess that's good. I'll have to thank her after she gets back since we all just woke up."

The nurse smiled, "All right, I just have to replace your bandage with new ones and check on that eye of yours."

The younger man nodded and placed his glasses on the table.

Ryuki watched his brother getting his bandages off, watching carefully at the nurse. Yuuno knew his brother, being protective as he is, would lose his temper if the nurse touched him somewhere that he didn't like. So, the brunette reached a hand out to lace his fingers with his brother and squeezed, telling him to calm down, which the demon did. Yuuno looked over at the white board and saw his doctor's name and his nurses' names.

"I may be wrong…but are you Yuki?"

The brunette looked at the small boy and smiled, "Yes I am. Your other nurse will be around soon to check up on you as well."

Yuuno smiled, "All right."

Instead of his eye being wrapped, a gauze eye patch was placed on the brunette's eye since it wasn't bleeding as much due to him healing quickly. His neck was wrapped again in the same bandages as last night.

"Would you like the other nurse to get your stomach? I understand people can be nervous when a different gender nurse does bandages below the clothes."

Yuuno smiled, "I'm very trustworthy, so feel free."

Yuki smiled and undid his gown. The brunette shrugged it off and looked down to see his stomach bleeding through the bandages wrapped around his torso. Ryuki bit his lip once the bandages were off. A large gash was across the younger's stomach from the demon's scythe.

"This may take a while to heal; everything else is healing quickly, but still bleeding."

Yuuno nodded, "All right, thank you."

The brunette smiled and walked out of the room after his bandages were on and his gown was pinned up.

"Nii-san…I know you hate her…even more now, I know that for sure…but, if you kill her," The brunette stopped and gave his brother an icy glare, "I won't be able to forgive you…"

The demon looked down at his tightened fists and stood up, "I'll be right back…I'm gonna go call dad…"

"Nii-san."

Ryuki stopped himself and turned himself, "Yes?"

Tears streamed the sapphire eye as blood mixed with tears under his patched eye.

"I'll still love you…but I just wouldn't be able to forgive you…there's something you don't know about Mitzi and you wouldn't understand it either…that's why I don't want you to do _anything_ to her. Just please, Nii-san…just do this for me…"

The demon walked over with an aching heart and wiped the blood mixed tears away and kissed his lover's forehead. Yuuno clung onto his brother sweatshirt and sobbed into his shoulder. Ryuki wrapped his arms around the small of the brunette's back and kissed his bandaged neck.

"Please, Nii-san…just don't hurt her…"

The elder male gritted his teeth and gripped tighter on the smaller man's back. A sapphire eye widened and soon, Yuuno pushed his brother away from him.

"You won't listen to me, will you…?"

Ryuki looked down before turning around and walking out of the room with tightened fists. The younger watched his lover then looked down at his boney hands. The brunette curled up into a tight ball and sobbed into his knees.

"You never listen to me…"

Yuuno never heard his father calling his name until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The Doctor jumped and looked up to see his mother frowning at him.

"What happened and where's your brother?"

The brunette wiped his eye and gripped onto his knees tighter, "We…we got into an argument and he left…I…I don't know where he is."

Yukio clenched a tight fist and put the twin's food down before running out of the room and outside into the snowing wind again. The brunette looked down and saw foot tracks and followed them. Soon, Yukio caught sight of his son, hugging his sides from being absolutely _freezing_. The Dragoon gritted his teeth and sprinted to his son.

Ryuki felt warmth wrap around his shaking body.

"What the fuck are you doing out here with no coat and leaving your brother alone in the hospital?"

The brunette looked down and pushed away from his father, "It's none of your concern…"

"Ryuki!"

Said man sneezed and kept walking, "Leave me alone and go back to him…"

Yukio glared and ran in front of his son, gripping his shoulders tightly, causing the demon to look up. Yukio frowned and placed a leather clad thumb on the younger male's purple lips.

"You're freezing…"

Ryuki looked down, "And?"

The demon's head was picked up and he felt warmth wrap around his lips gently. Cyan eyes widened at closed beryl ones. Yukio snaked his arms around the smaller male's waist and held him tightly, giving his son as much warmth as he could. Ryuki slipped his arms around his father's neck; numb fingers gripping the bronze locks. _(A/N: If I ever get this one-shot posted, it'll really explain why Yukio's kissing his son…just look out for a one-shot called Full Moon by me, all right?)_

The two parted and Yukio saw his son's lips turning red now. The brunette smiled and leaned down into the younger's face and placed his lips against Ryuki's again. The Knight clung onto his father tighter, wanting more of his warmth. Beryl eyes opened for a second from the surprise pull. Emerald eyes filled with lust and Yukio immediately closed his eyes again. The brunette ran his tongue against his son's lips, asking for entrance, Ryuki opened his mouth immediately and let his father roam around in his mouth. Yukio pressed his tongue against his son's own muscle; the younger man replied and attacked his father's tongue and the battle for dominance began. The Dragoon won like always against his son, leaving a panting Ryuki breathless. Every time the two would kiss, it was always a pain when the two fought for dominance since they both topped and always won at kissing. Yukio saw his son's red lips were now his normal pale pink. The brunette smiled and placed his and his son's forehead together.

Ryuki held tighter onto his father. He needed warmth so badly and his father's heat was so addicting, he could just crawl into his jacket as if he were a little boy again.

"Y-Yukio…I'm so…I'm so cold…"

Said man held tighter onto his son, knowing what he so desperately needed. The brunette kissed the crook of his son's neck before letting go and wrapping his scarf around his neck. Yukio then covered the smaller's hands with his gloves and held him close. Ryuki nuzzled against his father's coat, still wanting more warmth.

The two were now back in the hospital and in the elevator. Ryuki clung onto his father more, still cold from the weather outside.

"I told you that you shouldn't walk out in freezing cold weather, not to mention it was _snowing_ and negative four degrees out…Ryuki, you could've _died_ if I didn't show up…"

The brunette sneezed in his arm and looked up at his father with baggy eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The Dragoon huffed and held him close, "Once we get to Yuuno's room, apologize for whatever happened and get some sleep on the couch…"

The Knight nodded and rubbed his eyes. The elevator opened and both brunettes walked over to Yuuno's room and saw the younger twin taking small bites, obviously not really hungry but was still eating anyways. A sapphire eye looked up and locked with dull, tired cyan ones. Ryuki walked over to the brunette and held him tightly, sobbing in the crook of his neck.

"I know you must hate me now…but I'm sorry Yuuno…realize that I can't _stand_ to see you get hurt…I felt useless watching you and Mitzi fight because I couldn't do anything but watch…"

The younger male gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around his brother tightly.

"I don't hate you, Ryuki…but you need to realize, even though I really don't have room to talk for the position I am in now, realize I can take care of myself too…"

The brunette nodded and held tighter.

'_He's so cold…'_

Yuuno kissed his brother's shoulder, giving him all of his warmth. The brunette felt his brother go limp. The younger twin looked at the taller man, seeing him unconscious.

"Nii-san…?"

Yuuno looked up at his father, "He didn't get frostbite, did he?"

The brunette shook his head, "No. I got there just in time before he did."

The younger nodded and looked back at his sleeping brother and stroked his hair. There was a knock on the door. Everyone looked over and saw a small male with blonde hair, smiling.

"Yuuno."

Said man smiled, "Coming to check up on my bandages, Riki?"

Said man nodded and walked into the room, seeing the brunette with someone asleep on him. Yukio walked over to his son and picked him up so he was out of the way.

"Got a lot of people here now, don't you?"

The brunette chuckled, "It's my entire family."

The nurse replaced his bandages and gauze, "If your healing keeps up, you should be able to get out by tomorrow."

The demon smiled, "All right, thanks."

The blonde male smiled and waved before walking out.

* * *

Rin grabbed some clothing from his son's drawer.

"What exactly happened after you grabbed Ryuki?"

Yukio looked back, grabbing his son a pair of shoes, "Worried?"

The elder twin shook his head, "Just curious…"

A small smile spread across the half-breeds lips as he turned around completely to face his brother.

"I told him to apologize for whatever had happened between the two."

Sapphire eyes studied the brunette's face and body posture.

"You're lying…"

Yukio shrugged, "Only partially…"

Rin glared, "What aren't you telling me?"

The brunette shrugged a shoulder again, "All I did was kiss him, Rin. It's not like you can't say you don't do it to Yuuno." _(A/N: As I said with Ryuki and Yukio kissing, Rin and Yuuno kissing is the same way, I gotta post Full Moon so you guys will understand more xD)_

The brunette's cheeks flushed and he threw a shirt at his lover, "Shut up."

Yukio caught it and folded it back up, "Rin, I wouldn't do anything bad to our sons besides that one time by force of the Vatican…"

The half-breed nodded and looked down at his feet. Yukio frowned and walked over to his brother and lifted his head up. Sapphire locked with emerald as the younger snaked an arm around his lover's waist.

"I hate talking about it too, Nii-san."

Said man nodded and moved his head, only to be picked back up again.

"Rin…please tell me what's wrong…"

The satanic spawn shook his head and slipped out of his brother's grip.

"It's nothing."

The brunette clenched a tight fist and pushed his brother on their son's bed. Yukio pinned his brother's hands against the bed and straddled his hips.

"Rin, tell me."

Sapphire eyes flicked away, only to move back from his brother kissing him and snaking his arms around his waist again. Azure eyes screwed shut and the demon had no choice but to lean into the kiss and give his brother what he wanted.

The two parted with Rin breathless. Ocean blue eyes locked with beryl.

"Tell me…"

Rin covered his eyes, "I just don't understand why they wanted you to do that…he's our own son…"

The elder twin sniffled and dropped his hands from his eyes. Yukio frowned and held his brother tighter. Rin gripped his brother's sweater and sobbed into it. The Dragoon stroked the navy locks of hair and let his brother cry until he was settled.

* * *

Ryuki frowned, "Where are they…?"

Yuuno smiled, "Just be patient, Nii-san. They said they were running a little late. It's only been five minutes too, what could've they possibly d-?

"Yuuno, Don't go there. You know very well if it's hard enough, you're bound to cum in seconds."

A scarlet flush rid the younger's cheeks and he punched his brother's head immediately.

"Didn't I say to _stop_ your fucking fantasies about me?"

The Knight winced and huffed, "Well, I sorta did stop, but you know it did happen."

"Nii-san!"

Ryuki whined, "What? Come on, you couldn't help it!"

By now, Yuuno's face was completely a dark shade a red, "Nii-san, if you don't shut up, I will have to beat you senseless when I'm fully healed!"

"Sexually?"

"Nii-san! Stop it!"

Ryuki laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips, "All right, I'm sorry."

The brunette whined and curled up in fetal position, "You're cruel…"

The Knight laughed again and hugged his brother tightly, "But I love you, Yuu-Yuu~"

The younger face palmed, "You only call me that when you _know_ you've gotten yourself in trouble with me…"

The demon pouted, "Well excuse me."

There was a knock on the door and Rin and Yukio had come in.

"Here are your clothes, sorry for running late."

The younger smiled, "Thanks."

Yuuno got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to change. Yukio looked over to his older soon. It was obvious he was upset about something. Yukio walked over to Ryuki and sat on the bed. The brunette picked up his son's head and saw tears were rimming his tear duct. The exorcist frowned and wiped the tears away, only to be hugged by the younger male tightly. Yukio huffed and carded navy locks then whispered in his ear.

"Is it still Mitzi?"

Ryuki nodded slightly and buried himself deeper into his father's sweater and gripped tighter onto the fabrics. Yuuno looked at his brother, knowing what his father asked and looked down at his feet.

"I-I'll be outside…"

Ryuki jumped and looked over at his brother, seeing his back turned.

"Yuuno!"

Said man stopped in his tracks and looked back at his brother and smiled gently.

"It's fine, Nii-san."

The elder twin got off of his father and ran up to his brother and yanked on his arm, making him turn and smashed their lips together. A startled noise slipped from Yuuno's lips and his sapphire eye widened. The brunettes screwed his eye shut and pushed his brother away. Cyan eyes widened at tear brimming azure ones.

"Don't…just _don't_…"

Tears fell down Ryuki's bright blue eyes again. The elder gritted his teeth and pushed past his brother leaving the three behind.

"Yukio…can you please…?"

The brunette looked down at his lover and nodded slightly.

"Just head down with the kids and Mephisto…"

Rin nodded and looked at the younger man, crying again.

Yukio slipped through his son and ran down the stairs, knowing his son took the elevator and it would take forever to wait for one. The brunette opened the main entrance to the hospital ran to his left, knowing his son took the way the last time. The half-breed kept slipping past people, trying his hardest to find his son in the new coming spring. A bright purple caught topaz eyes. Yukio looked closely and saw navy locks and a tall figure, not too far away from him.

'_Goddamn it, Ryuki…you need to stop running.'_

Yukio grabbed his son's arm and yanked it, turning him around to smash their lips together quickly before dropping him.

"Stop fucking running! How many times do I have to fucking tell you that?!"

Ryuki yanked himself out of his father's grip, "Don't fucking touch me, Yukio!"

"Ryuki!"

Said man turned on his heel and ran further from his father. Yukio clenched a fist and ran after his son again. Both males were close to the dormitory, running out of breath. Ryuki stumbled over his feet and fell onto the concrete. Yukio saw his son fall and sprint towards him. The brunette gripped onto his son tightly, so no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to escape from his grip. Ryuki gripped his father's back tightly, clenching fistfuls of his light grey sweater.

Yukio loosened his grip and started rubbing the younger man's back soothingly.

"I'm going to text Rin, I'm taking you back to the dorm and _please_ get some rest, you've been getting barely _any_ sleep ever since Yuuno's been in the hospital…"

Before Ryuki could respond to his father, he fell unconscious again from no sleep. Yukio sighed and picked the Knight up, carrying him bridal style. The tall man's tracks started again slowly, trying not to wake his son.

Once both males were in the dorm, Yukio placed his son down on the bed immediately, covering him up in the thick covers. The brunette leaned down and kissed his son's forehead then stood up straight again.

The half-breed dug out his phone and looked at his son again before texting Rin.

His eyebrow twitched, "You owe me so _much_ you two…"

* * *

Yuuno sat in the healthy green grass, matching his friend's eyes.

The brunette looked up at the sunny sky and looked at the clouds. A sapphire eye shined in the sunlight as cherry blossom petals encircled around him, falling from the tree he was under. It was the middle of spring and Yuuno was allowed to go out more with his gash almost healed. His eye and neck still bled, but not as much as when he was first in the hospital.

He looked over at his kids, who were chasing and tackling each other to the ground. The mother chuckled and shook his head, raising his head back up, resting it against the white bark.

Rustling of grass began from the wind, making Yuuno's bangs swish to his right. The brunette closed his eyes and smiled. He felt like he could fall asleep, right where he was. It was a perfect temperature out and he just got done teaching, and being out here relaxed him easily from the warm breeze and gentle sky above him. The demon's sapphire eye opened, hearing footsteps ease towards him from the left. Yuuno looked up and saw his brother in bright blue skinnies and a pink shirt that read 'Bitches Love Ben Bruce'. The younger smiled at the shirt, it was for girls, but he knew his brother was obsessed with Ben Bruce from Asking Alexandria.

Ryuki sat down, knees bent to his chest as he held them tightly.

"Are you going to get changed?"

Yuuno looked down at the unbuttoned purple shirt with a lime green tie wrapped loosely around his neck. The demon nodded and looked up at the sky again.

"I will then…"

Ryuki nodded and held his legs tighter, resting his chin on his knees and looking at the grass. The demon grabbed a full cherry blossom from the ground and placed it in his brother's hair. The younger twin looked over at his brother, wondering what he had put in his hair. The brunette place a hand on his head gently, just to get a feel of what was in the bronze locks.

A faint blush dusted across ivory skin, matching the flower in his hair. Yuuno looked away, only to have his chin pulled back and a pair of lips gently wrapping around his own. Ryuki dropped his brother quickly after Yuuno just started enjoying the warmth of his lover's lips. The brunette stood up, stretching. The demon looked over at his brother again and looked at his mismatch sock clothed feet.

"Do you still love Mitzi?"

Yuuno nodded immediately, "She's still my friend, Nii-san. I already told you this in the hospital…"

Cyan eyes went dull and Ryuki looked over at his brother. Something was on his brother's ear he never noticed. A small golden hoop earring, right on the younger's ear lobe. Bright blue eyes widened at first but then they settled and a small smile tugged at the elder twin's lips.

"You're insane…"

The demon left his brother, still sitting in the grass and went back inside to help his mother with cooking.

The brunette chuckled, shaking his head. Yuuno looked up again with a smile spread across his face. His sapphire eye sparkled, looking at the clouds once again.

"Maybe I am insane…but, I don't hate you, Mitzi. You had your reason. I still love you."

Yuuno finally stood up, stretching. The brunette looked over at the twins, the youngest daughter and his adoptive daughter.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to get changed!"

The quartet nodded, "All right!"

Yuuno ran into the dorm, going to get change and head right back out.

Purple locks of hair mixed with the pale pink flowers as the demon sat on the large branch, head peaking over, watching the brunette leave. Her forest eyes watered and tears were streaming her face. The demon got on her leather and fishnet clad feet again before leaving the dormitory to head back to Gehenna.

'_I love you too, Yuu-chan…"_

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it :3 Fahking longest one-shot I've EVER wrote xD


End file.
